marapetsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Maradanchronicles Winners
__TOC__ Ok, so the greedy fairy is a big problem. I missed two days, once due to my laptop breaking the other due to miscalculation on my part but I can't help but realize that the greedy fairy update times are completely unstable. It is 1 am Marapets time right now, and still the winner is the same as yesterday. I was hoping that the standard update times would be in USA Eastern time (even pacific time would have been great) but indeed it is unstable. On the 31st December and 1st of January the winner was updated on the dot (12am Marapets time). Which is perhaps the reason why I missed it, getting used to it being updated late. I can't blame myself completely. Like I said since it started, it wasn't updated for 2 days when it started and now, it's off by one hour. Miscalculation So, to the point, please bare with me, as it is I am here RIGHT NOW, waiting to get this done before I move on to do other things. If it was punctual at least I'd know for a fact what times to visit to get it right. As it is, it's hard for me because Marapets 12am is 8PM eastern where I live. So if I update at 6pm my time I have to remember to come back by 9pm (or so) to update again. Sometimes I say "I updated yesterday", but the next day I happened to come back at 8:30pm, so if I update at 6pm, then come back the next day at 8pm I would have missed one whole day. --Molokaicreeper 01:13, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Strange... I'm finding that since the month of July began there appears to be 2 winners per day! I'm checking sometimes 3 times a day and yes definitely sometimes there will be one winner in the early mornings and another in the afternoon then a new one a midnight! --Liliana (my talk). 02:15, July 12, 2010 (UTC) A possible explanation I was talking with anayadla the other day about this, and I can tell the dates on our most recent wins listed here, and the dates on our alerts back on Marapets are off by one day. For instance, my last win is recorded as 'alkalund collected 5 Corrupt #10! on July 11th, 2010', but the alert I got actually says June 10th. Same goes for anayadla's last 3 wins. So maybe it was rhondalc who won on June 27th with 28 Grint Bow, and everyone after that needs to be moved up one day? I think that would fix things. I am 3 hours behind Mara time, and so far I only saw one winner per day that I can remember. - Alkalund :Thank you, I will do that. That would help fix a lot of things! --Liliana (my talk). 00:36, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::It looks great guys thanks! I guess I must have been late in June 27th :) --Liliana (my talk). 00:52, July 13, 2010 (UTC)